King Jerma CMLXXXV of Jermalonia
King Jerma CMLXXXV was the 985th king of the township/dictatorship of Jermalonia, the location of the FTK (Fuck The King) gamemode. King Jerma was by all extents an utterly ruthless and cruel tyrant, starving his people under the claim they could fend for themselves, despite being babies, and introducing all types of draconic and unreasonable laws for no apparent reason. History Jerma's rule, starting at 30, was relatively stable. The king seemed to geniunely care for his citizens, handing them out food from his balcony by the dozens, and allowing them to see him, as long as he was accompanied by guards. However, even in this stage it was clear he was merely currying favor with the citizens to prevent them from baby-rushing him. During a fishing trip, King Jerma was murdered by Garfield, but because this happened only because he forgot to put armor on, he was revived. After his near-death, Jerma grew increasingly cruel. He banished all citizens from getting within range of his courtyard, or even close to him, and killed all children who disobeyed. He became increasingly stingy, even as they desperately pleaded for assistance as they starved in droves. He began to make unreasonable requests with the threat of mass murder, such as for 100 iron bars, despite the fact that none of his citizens could actually mine, due to being toddlers.. King Jerma and his men briefly went mining, only to give up because they got bored of it, and forced their citizens to do so. In a display of near-North Korean totalitarianism, upon discovering a message proclaming "The King Is Tiny", King Jerma took the prime suspect, John Comcast to a mock trial, the punishment being death. Before he could sentence him, John Comcast escaped his view, leading him to believe he had died. He attempted to give a trial to John Comcast's killer, who also escaped. Jerma eventually discovered the true candidate, Jamesbono, and instead of letting John Comcast go free, forced the 2 into trial by combat. John Comcast instantly killed his opponent and was rewarded with 64 loaves of bread. As Jerma approached old age, he decided to spend his last days searching the outer reaches of his kingdom searching for buildings his people had made. He discovered a sky temple, an enormous community mine, and an entirely-civilian made town, where he was reminded of his grevious sins of infanticide by a series of gravestones. While it briefly seemed King Jerma would redeem himself, he showed himself in his end days to still be just as heartless as ever, stealing the resources of the town for utterly petty reasons. King Jerma died at the ripe old age of 108, after a long life of greed, murdering and despotism. Assasination Attempts Over the course of his life, King Jerma had a considerable amount of attempts made on his life, for understandable reasons, considering his sheer pettiness and cruelty. • A player resembling Garfield made multiple reckless attempts on King Jerma's life. These usually consisted of the player crudely running up to Jerma and punching him in the face. These attempts universally failed, with the exception of when the player punched Jerma into the lake, leaving him critically wounded before Jerma was narrowly revived and brought to his castle. • 2 secret rooms that Jerma had not constructed behind his castle were discovered behind his throne and bedroom. It was believed that the person who had constructed these rooms would hide in them until Jerma was distracted or asleep in order to murder him, but this was not confirmed. • A player constructed a multi-story hole for Jerma, with the expectation he would die as a result of the fall damage. Jerma narrowly survived as a result of his golden armor, but the culprit was never discovered. Category:Characters Category:Real People.....? Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil